Card Captor Sakura - The Darkest Love
by Four of the Apocalypse
Summary: Times have changed when White Magic is falling and the Dark Arts are rising to fame and Glory when a new Pillar of Darkness is born. It's up to Syaoran and Eriol to stop it. But, how can Syaoran destroy the Pillar, when he's in love with her? S+S Part 1
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

****

Card Captor Sakura

"The Darkest Love"

By: Four of the Apocalypse

It was dark times when dark power had taken a rise. A rise that had shook fear into the hearts of many and had brought power and glory to those that had control over the dark arts.

White magic was scarce these days, and as Black magic continued to sweep over the lands, the light started to fade.

All things that had represented good had fallen, and when the pillar of Eira, King Hiro Devloshki IV was assassinated, hope had started to die within the people of the land that was once his. Since Hiro Devloshki had never had a child, no heir was ever produced to take his place as King. Thus, leaving the continent, Eira, Kingless. 

Since the King had always governed the people, a government was never created. There had been no need for one. But as the last rays of hope faded to that of despair and desperation, new leaders started to arise within Eira. 

It was only a matter of time when Eira, the single continent, had divided into five different countries.

To the South was Sedu, to the East was Levon, to the West was Conte, Northeast was Aldoan, and Northwest Sejest.

The five countries were now governed by new Kings. And to keep peace within the Continent, a treaty of peace had been established. All five Kings held one copy of the treaty as proof of the alliance, and the glorious day was named the Day of Five, and was celebrated every year on that day. 

It was then that people had thought the Dark Times were coming to an end after two decades of rise, struggle, and fall of the Dark Arts. Soon, worries were forgotten, and hope slowly revived.

It was no later than half a decade later when a new pillar of Darkness was born.

It was only a matter of months when the word had spread all throughout Eira, causing panic to sink within Men, Women, and Children all throughout the land.

Hope became dim, but not to the point of fading as it had so many years ago.

When word of the new Pillar had reached the five Kings of Eira, white wizards, sorcerers, and witches were sent out to seek and destroy the new threat.

People had once again started to relax and return to their daily lives once word of the search parties was sent out. But after a decade of searching, hope faded……

****

9 Years Later…

A set of four large black Clydesdale horses with their black hooded riders stood aloft on a hill that over looked the small town below them. Dark clouds hung above their heads as they swirled and mixed with one another and released droplets of rain onto the riders and their beasts.

"This is where we will rest for the night. Any objections?" a gentle feminine voice said, before it waited a few seconds for a response from the riders around. And since none had voiced their opinions, the decision was made.

Slowly and without words, the riders had set their beasts to a slow walk towards the small town, where they would rest at a small cavern for the night and set off towards their destination early dawn.

***

A 19 year old boy with deep chocolate eyes and chestnut colored hair sat at a table at the far end of the cavern accompanied by his two friends. Discussing Dark Arts as they played with a deck of cards.

"I tell you, this sitting and waiting is starting to drive me insane. We can't continue to wait for something to happen like this. By time it does happen, it'll be too late for us to do anything about it! So I say we go hunt for them ourselves, what do you think, Eriol?"

Eriol, also 19, was a boy with dark navy blue hair and piercing icy blue eyes to match.

Eriol studied his cards before he tossed three down and continued the conversation.

"I really can't agree with you Syaoran. I still don't think we're ready for such an adventure. We're already low on money, and what good is it going out into the wild without the proper supplies?"

The girl next to Eriol spoke up.

"Well, you both would have had some extra pocket change if you didn't spend it all gambling last night. Besides, you both have some of supplies already. Such as your white magic. All you would really need to buy is food and something to sleep in during the nights. And I guess a few more arrows for your bows, just in case you need to hunt when you run low or completely out on food."

The girl was the same age as her friends, but she had stunning amethyst eyes with beautiful locks of purple. 

"Besides, it's not the money or food I am worried about."  
"Then what, Tomoyo?" Eriol gently asked, as he continued to eye his cards.

"I'm not sure if you're actually ready to go out to fight Black Magic. Especially if you run into the Pillar of Darkness."

Syaoran snorted. "Tomoyo, you worry too much. For once, don't worry, and let us handle this. As long as Eriol and I are together, then we'll have no problems what so ever."

Eriol sighed and shook his head. His cousin was always sure of everything. Even when the odds were stacked against them. 

But to Eriol's surprise, Syaoran sighed.

"Who am I kidding? We have little chance, if not any, of winning a fight with the Pillar. Even I get tired of hearing my own mouth say these things."

Eriol chuckled. "Not to worry. You're just trying to get everyone to think positive, even if we have little chance of success. And if not for that, I'm pretty sure that we would of never have gotten out of those little messes that we've gotten ourselves into during the past few years!"

They all had to laugh at that statement. And it was true. They had done some pretty weird things in the past that could of gotten them locked up in jail for a few months, if not years.

But their laughter was cut off when the doors to cavern were suddenly opened.

The room continued to be just as noisy as before, with the exception of the still and quietness coming from the trios table.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Black Magic." he whispered, as he kept one eye on the group of travelers that just entered from slightly looking over his shoulder.

Syaoran did as well. But when the quartet of black hooded travelers took a seat at the bar, their magical dark auras were suppressed and with drawn.

"They can sense us." Syaoran mumbled, as he watched all of them order a pint of beer.

Eriol adverted his gaze from the travelers back to the game.

"They can suppress their auras, but they can't completely hide them." Eriol hinted.

Syaoran nodded. "We'll just wait till they leave."

Tomoyo sighed. "I wish I had magic too. Then I would know what you two were talking about all the time. I hate getting left out." she whined.

***

It wasn't much longer when the bar had closed up and all of the drunk men and women had retired for the day, as well as the mysterious hooded men. Leaving Syaoran and Eriol on clean-up duty while Tomoyo sat at the bar, watching them work away.

"Well, at least we can talk freely, without the worry of somebody eavesdropping in on our conversation." Syaoran stated.

Eriol nodded as he made his way towards the empty mugs that were left behind from the hooded figures.

"Eriol, what are you doing?" Syaoran asked, as he watched Eriol hover over the mugs.

"Just confirming our suspicions." he stated, lamely as his right hand hovered over the glasses closely.

"I can barely sense the ghosts of their auras. But what really surprises me is that only three of the mugs contain an aura. The other, blank. It intrigues me." said Eriol, as he mumbled the last part.

Tomoyo sighed. How she envied them and their ability to use and feel the aura's of magic. It must be a wonderful sensation!

"Damn them! And especially that damn Pillar! If only I was stronger, then I'd set out on my own and hunt down the bastard himself!" gritted Syaoran, as he started to grab a few buckets hanging off of the wall and an overcoat to protect him from the rain before he headed towards the well located outside.

Eriol nodded. He understood what his cousin was going through. Because he, too, had felt the same way so many years ago. How he had wanted to become the strongest sorcerer alive! To give the people a new hope to thrive on and crush the Dark Arts! 

Eriol smirked to himself.

Yet, he was so young and naïve during those days. Always trying to be something he wasn't. Sometimes letting his mouth runaway, making promises he couldn't keep, then trying to fulfill them, but the only out come was failure. Now, he only laughed at his younger self. He was much older and wiser than before. 

But there was still one promise he wasn't willing to break. A promise that he was going to fulfill. And it was to Destroy the Pillar.

***

Syaoran growled as he hooked one bucket to a hook that was tied to a rope, before tossing the thing down to the bottom of the well.

'If only I could do something about the unruly Dark Arts. If it weren't for them, then I could have had less worries than I do now. Not to mention the death of my mother. If it weren't for Black Magic, my mother would have been alive as well! One of the stupid Pillar's minions had killed her. And I swore revenge. And I'm going to carry my promise out. Even if it takes a life time!' Determined thoughts filtered through his mind as he started to reel the now full bucket up.

"Damn Bastard. If only I could get my hands on him…" Syaoran spoke to himself.

It wasn't an unusual habit for him. It usually occurred when he was alone, or deep in thought. And he didn't mind the odd glances that were sent towards him from other men and women that were usually passing by.

He sometimes wondered what went through their minds when they saw him talking to himself.

Syaoran hauled the water filled bucket out of the well and onto the ground as he prepared the other bucket. 

This was going to be a long night…

***

A figure of a woman covered by the shadows of darkness, lay still and quiet to what might of looked like a peaceful slumber, when in reality laid a restless woman. A woman of great power. A power that many feared, yet she was hailed and worshiped by many.

The Pillar of Darkness slowly sat up. 

'We should have been nearly there by now, if not for the lack of energy within the others. If only we had… could travel by night, it would only be a matter of days before we would reach our destination. Then, one of the Four Fates would have been released. But, as it seems, our dilemma will cost us a few weeks. But, no matter, a few weeks time will be considered nothing, when the outcome would only be the same.'

Gracefully, the Pillar slipped her feet over the side before she came to a standing position. 

Perhaps a glass of water would help her sleep…

***

Eriol tossed down his towel onto the counter before he yawned and stretched. Once that was over, Eriol looked to Syaoran.

"I'll let you clean up tonight since I did yesterday. Well, I'm going to drop Tomoyo off now, then I'm heading home. Is that okay with you?" asked Eriol.

Syaoran nodded. "Sure. Anyways, it'll only take me a few minutes to clean up."

"Thanks. Now, shall we, dearest Tomoyo?" Eriol asked, as he extended his arm out like a gentleman. 

Tomoyo smiled sweetly as she reached up and gripped his arm. "Of course, Love."

And then, as they headed out, Eriol flipped the light switch off and the two headed out into the night.

Syaoran sighed, as he placed a few mugs back into place and with a wet towel, proceeded to wipe the wooden counter clean of any sticky droplets of beer from spilled mugs earlier that night as he was left in the dark. The moonlight his only source of light now.

Suddenly, the sound of creaking wood caused Syaoran to look to the stairs located across the room, on the far left that led up to the guest rooms on the upper floor.

Slowly, a pair of pale white feet appeared, and slowly the mass grew. Soon, feet dissolved into black as a black dress appeared. Then came the upper body and arms, then the head of the person.

Syaoran continued to keep still and watch as the girl made her way down the stairs.

She had beautiful tail length auburn hair, evergreen eyes, and fair skin that put the fairest lily to shame.

Her gaze was downcast towards her feet as she watched them take one step at a time to the lower floor. When she finally ended her descent, she looked up, her gaze immediately falling onto Syaoran.

'This magic…' she thought, as she gazed straight into chocolate orbs.

Syaoran felt himself break into a nervous sweat. 

Before him was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her eyes were deep, but didn't sparkle much, but her skin and hair glowed, even if she wasn't standing in the moonlight that was filtering through the window.

Finally, when Syaoran had found his voice and tongue, he spoke.

"M-Miss, the bar is closed for tonight." he stuttered.

She stared at him with her gentle eyes before she spoke. 

"Then I suppose that I'm not allowed to retrieve a midnight drink, am I?"

Syaoran stood stalk still, mesmerized by her enchanting voice, as if he was placed under a spell. But a peaceful spell at that. How could such a creature exist? She was beautiful, graceful, seemed polite… she was everything any man would or could want!

"Very well." she said, when she didn't receive a reply from him. 

She turned back to the wooden staircase to return to her room, but once Syaoran saw this, his eyes widened in realization that he had completely ignored her question!

"W-Wait!" he suddenly called out.

The Pillar stopped right before she placed one foot onto the first step, and turned to look at Syaoran.

"I mean, of course you can have a drink. Here, just let me get one for you." he said, hurridly, as he quickly fetched a glass and filled it with water from one of the water barrels sitting in the corner.

By the time he had finished, the Pillar had already taken a seat at the bar and was patiently waiting for him to hand her the glass.

Once he had placed the glass in front of her, he quickly wiped the counter clean and tossed the towel onto the rack before getting himself a glass of water and taking a seat next to her. Then, he started to try and strike up a conversation.

"So, you're staying here tonight. Did you arrive today?"

She nodded. And Syaoran slightly nodded as well.

"That's weird, I didn't see you walk in."

She continued to stare at the glass in her hands. "Sometimes, things can go unnoticed when you're preoccupied." she stated.

He nodded in agreement. "Well, I was preoccupied during most of the day, so I guess you're right."

The Pillar continued to keep quiet.

"So, have you heard the news?"

"News can travel fast, but sometimes, it reaches ears of those that it's not meant for." she replied.

Syaoran blinked. What was wrong with her? Instead of giving answers to questions that were asked, she gave advice instead.

"I take it you haven't."

"…"

"Well, it's been the talk of the town. Just in a few weeks, a friend of mine and I are heading out, to search for the Pillar of Darkness. We probably have little chance of destroying the Pillar, but luck usually seems to be with us. We might get lucky this time." he said, with a fake confidence. Hoping to try and impress her. "Since we're the towns only sorcerers." He added.

It usually wasn't like him to brag and try to impress any girl, but something inside just told him to tell her. Something he couldn't control very well.

But to his dismay, he didn't get the response he was hoping for.

"Fame and Glory can cause a man to do illogical things. Which may be the cause his own death."

Syaoran finally frowned. "Why do you continue to speak that way?" he asked, annoyed.

The Pillar slid off of the stool, her water untouched and left on the counter.

"I admire your courage, but the Pillar will not fall so easily. What you are planning to do is foolish. And as I've said, it may be the cause of your own death."

Then gracefully, she made her way to the staircase.

"It would be a pity to see a sorcerer as you fall." she added, but before she was no further up the stairs than a few steps, Syaoran called out.

"I didn't seem to catch your name. Would you consider it rude if I happened to ask?"

The Pillar stood still, thinking the question over before she answered.

"My name would be of no importance to you once I am gone, but if you wish to know, it's Sakura."

Then, she disappeared back into the shadows that creeped among the stairs.

'Sakura…' thought Syaoran.

* * * *

AN: Please don't forget to R+R!!!


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

****

Card Captor Sakura

"The Darkest Love"

By: Four of the Apocalypse

Dawn had finally arrived but it did not show it's face, as dark thunderous clouds loomed over head, crackling every now and then.

Winds were starting to pick up, a sign of an approaching storm.

Out in the middle of a small town, located within the heart of the place was a small cavern. Known by all who lived within the town. For it held many parties every month, and had held even Kings and Queens at one time. But now, it's fame was reduced to, and only to the town that it thrived in. Any outside information was now nonexistent.

And just outside of this small cavern, we find four hooded beings with their dark horses.

The four riders quickly saddled up and prepared to take leave. And once the task was finished, the riders quickly mounted, all but one.

The Pillar gripped the reins tightly as she looked behind her to the cavern that had once shielded them from the nightly rain.

"My Lady, is anything wrong?" one of the cloaked figures asked, in a shaky raspy voice.

The Pillar continued to stare at the cavern.

'What is wrong with me? I hardly know the boy, and now look at what he's done. Leaving my soul shaken and wary.'

She quickly turned back to her horse as she quickly mounted. Her eyes staring into the horses black mane once on. Finally, she answered, "I'm fine. Let's be off. We've already wasted enough time." and with that stated, she urged her horse forward, and it obeyed by breaking into a run. The others quickly catching up to her.

'I feel as if I should be cautious around that boy. As if I don't, then something terrible would happen… and yet, I feel as if it would be welcome…'

Then, out of the mid air, she felt something brush the edge of her senses. It was the same feeling that she had felt the night before. When 'he' was around.

She quickly called her horse to a stop, and as it did, it turned slightly to the side, allowing her to see behind her without causing strain to her neck.

Her eyes watched and searched out, and after a minute or two, when she was about to give up, all hopes in vain, a moving object caught the corner of her eye. And for some unexplained reason, she looked up, expectantly, and as if her unknown prayers were answered, she saw 'him'. The same chestnut haired, amber eyed boy that she had met during her stay at the little cavern.

She continued to watch, aware that the other black riders were far ahead by now. But as she continued to watch, she looked to see the boy stop and look at her.

Quickly turning, she urged her horse onward, and away from the Cavern and the boy, not wanting her face to be seen. Especially by 'him'.

But still, thoughts continued to run through her head. 'Why should I worry about what he thinks? I am the Pillar, the greatest force on the face of the earth, so why him? Why should I feel so helpless when he's around?'

Silently, she chuckled to herself.

'It's funny. I never caught his name…'

***

Syaoran stood at the entrance of the Cavern he worked at, as he watched one of the black riders suddenly turn away and break into a run. Was it watching him? If so, why?

He sneered in disgust as he watched it's figure fade.

Black riders. Nothing but trouble. All they did was cause havoc and destruction with their unruly magic. How he despised them and their breed. 

Silently, he wondered if they worked for the Pillar of darkness. There were a lot of those out in the world now days. There were very few that didn't worship the Pillar, but they were still terrible to the core.

Slowly, his thoughts drifted to a girl he once knew. 

She had hair as black as a ravens feathers, and eyes as golden as the sun.

Syaoran sighed. She was the only person he had ever known that possessed Black Magic but didn't use it. She was different. Kind, sweet, caring towards other. She was everything to him at the time.

They had even went out for a while. Till he was fourteen, at least. That's when he had broke up with the girl and had moved to this humble little town.

But he never forgot her name. Never. The way her name rolled off of his tongue, just like Sakura's. It was Selena. 

But even though Selena had caught his eye, and even caught his heart at one time, it was nothing compared to now.

The beauty named Sakura had caught his eye. And he fancied her. But she was different in a way. She was much more graceful, yet frightening, for an odd reason. And the past image of her made Selena's seem like nothing but a cracked mirror image of Sakura's shadow.

And just the thought of Sakura made him quiver inside. Something Selena could never do.

Syaoran brushed his past memories away as he entered the cavern, and saw Eriol sitting at one of the tables in the corner, alone, and waiting for him patiently.

Syaoran quickly took a seat in front of Eriol.

"Hello there, dear cousin." Eriol greeted.

"Hello there yourself." responded Syaoran.

Syaoran looked around the table, then grinned. "What happened to your dear Tomoyo? I thought she followed you everywhere."

Eriol smiled. "Love is busy grooming her horses. You know how she prides them being the best in town."

Syaoran chuckled.

It was Eriol's pet name for Tomoyo. Love.

"So, what's your reason for being here so early? Not that excited to see me, are you?" joked Syaoran.

"I just couldn't contain myself from seeing your shining face, dear cousin!" Eriol said, sarcastically.

Both boys laughed lightly.

"So, what's your real reason, Eriol?"

"Well, I have some excellent news! Last night, I managed to scramble up some money, with the help of Love of course. And we have enough for supplies for our journey. Isn't that wonderful?"

Syaoran's face brightened. "That's great!"

Eriol smirked. "So, what's your reason for being here so early yourself? I've told you mine. Now explain yourself!"

Syaoran's cheeks were slightly tinged the color pink as he looked away, nervously.

"Well… um…"

Eriol smirked. "What is it? A girl?" he joked.

"Actually… it sorta is…" Syaoran mumbled.

Eriol snorted at the last sentence from Syaoran, as he slammed his hand down onto the table.

"You have got to be kidding me!" said an astonished Eriol.

"Um… no."

Eriol grinned an ear to ear grin as he continued to look at Syaoran.

"So, what's her name?"

Syaoran sent him a sharp look. "Aren't we the nosy one?"

Eriol just grinned. "I'm just curious! Can't blame a guy for asking!"

Syaoran just sighed. "Well, it's Sakura."

"Sakura… what a lovely name. Don't you agree?"

Syaoran slightly blushed. "Well, what do you think I'm thinking?" Syaoran asked, as he grinned.

"Of course you do! But tell me, when did you meet her?"

"Last night."

"Aren't we just a little straight forward. Where? Your house?" joked Eriol.

Syaoran blushed as he glared at Eriol. "You sick minded fool. Of course not. I met her here last night."

Eriol chuckled. "Late night rendezvous? Is that it?"

Syaoran slammed his fist down against the table. When was this moron going to get a clue?!

"No!" Syaoran shouted, causing the rest of the people that were attending breakfast in the Cavern to quiet down. Causing him to receive several stares.

Syaoran felt sweat start to run down the back of his neck as he noticed all of the eyes staring at him.

"Er… What are you looking at?!" he growled, causing the people to return to their normal activities. A few giving him a last glance.

Eriol couldn't contain himself as he burst out laughing.

Syaoran turned to him, growling.

"What's so funny?"

Eriol shook his head as he tried to stifle his laughter. And after a minute of choking on air and a fuming cousin in front of him, Eriol managed to calm himself.

"Sorry… sorry." he said, as wiped his eyes.

Syaoran didn't reply as he continued to sulk in his seat. Eriol could be such a pest at times…

***

The cloaked figures had came to a slow walking pace once they had left the small town in their midst. Now, they had gained nearly five miles within the hour and were now entering one of the largest forests in the continent of Eira. Doneau.

Doneau was located at the edge of the country of Levon. At the northern border. It was rumored to be a home and sanctuary to Elves. 

Elves were magical creatures. Not human.

They possessed strong magic, called Leaf Magic. And the reason for the name was because the magic itself is pulled out of and from plants, or plant like organisms. Thus, making their magic useful in only Forests, Meadows, Marshes, and other habitats that did not revolve around man. Such as Cities and small towns. Very little magic could be extracted from places such as those.

But one thing that Elves hated even more than the giant arachnids that shared the forests with them were humans that used Black Magic.

And even if a sorcerer of the Dark Arts decreased his aura to hide it, it would be of no use. Because Elves could still feel the darkness of that persons aura.

The Pillar looked to her surroundings, including the canopy that hung overhead.

And unknown to the other three cloaked figures, Sakura felt the eddies of Leaf Magic at work.

Elves were close by.

Quickly, she nudged her horse forward, causing it to pick it's pace up to a trot.

"Come, there are Elves near. We must leave this forest as soon as possible." she stated, as her horse passed the other three up.

And just as quick as the Pillar herself, the other three were soon on her heels, then in front of her. Leading the way.

"My Lady," asked one rider, as he pulled back to run along side her. "We should ride quickly, if there are Elves near. Shouldn't we?"

She shook her head. "No. We're fine at this pace. At a run, our horses may cause too much noise, thus causing a greater risk of running into them."

The dark rider looked at her one last time before riding ahead to ride along side his other companions. Leaving Sakura to follow from behind.

'Fools.' she thought, miserably.

'They don't realize that the Elves are drawing near. But I can't pinpoint from which direction though…'

They continued onward though. It would be at least a several day trip to make it to the other side of the forest of Doneau. And the journey would be well over a 100 miles through. But this was the shortest way. But in the least, not the safest.

The Pillars eyes continued to scan the trees around her. She wasn't sure where the aura or auras were coming from. The trees in this forest seemed to give off a strange power. Unlike any that she had ever felt in her life.

But was it perhaps the Elves doing?

***

Syaoran sighed, as he sat on the edge of his bed, before falling back onto it.

'That girl, Sakura… she reminds of somebody… but who?' he lazily thought, as his gaze was focused, yet not focused on the ceiling.

His mind thinking of different people he had met during the last several years.

Who? Who was it?

Suddenly, as if somebody had opened up a locked chest in the back of his head, an image of a little seven year old girl appeared in his mind.

***

Flashback

A little seven year old Syaoran stumbled along the woods that lined the edge of his childhood town. A forest named Lizea located on the southern border and divided in half by Sedu and Levon.

The forest was full of forest life from the ground and up, all the way to the tip of the canopy. It was Syaoran's favorite place because there were lots of large trees to climb. And it was a place he could get away from his sisters and his cousin, Meiling.

The place was so peaceful, that sometimes, he would fall asleep in trees while listening to the chirping birds. Thus, causing him to fall out and injure himself sometimes.

But on that special day, he had stumbled into a girl. Not literally.

She was his age, and slightly shorter than himself. She had chin high auburn hair and green eyes, similar to Sakura's. She wore a torn ragged gray dress that looked as if it had been picked off of the street, and small leather sandals.

When Syaoran had spotted her, he quickly hid behind a tree. Not sure of what to do or expect.

The girl had just been standing there, looking up, yet not looking.

She was facing the tree tops and had her eyes closed to the world. When suddenly, she spoke.

"You know, hiding isn't going to get you anywhere." she stated, as she opened her eyes, then looked directly at the tree Syaoran had hid behind.

Slowly, he emerged from his hiding place and frowned.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous for you to be here." she stated, as she continued to gaze at him, not a flicker of emotion in her face or eyes.

He glared. "I should be asking you the same question. It's dangerous for girls to be in strange place like this alone."

Slowly, she looked back to the tree tops, her eyes suddenly darting from one tree to another.

"Can't you feel it?"

Syaoran continued to stare, but his intense glare receding.

"Feel what?" he asked, curious, as he continued to gaze at her.

"The trees."

Syaoran quirked an eyebrow, before he placed a hand on the trunk of the tree he had been hiding behind earlier.

"Yeah. So?"

She looked down from the trees to him.

"Stupid. Not that way."  
"Hey! Who are you calling stupid, Stupid?"

She frowned. "Not with your hand. Try and sense it. You have magic don't you?"

"Magic? I dunno…"

"Well, I can feel your aura, so just stretch your senses out. Try and feel it."

Syaoran didn't understand what she was talking about. He didn't even realize he had magic in him. 

What was an aura? And what magic? He didn't have any magic! Or so he thought. How was he supposed to know this?

He sighed, before he looked up to the canopy. 

"Um… no."

The girl looked to the canopy once again, her eyes darting this way and that. Finally, after a minute of silence, she spoke.

"It's magic. Look." she added, as she pointed to one tree top, then quickly to another, and another, and so forth.

"What? I don't see anything."

"… They're Elves. Can't you see them?"

Syaoran looked to her hand, and then back to the trees.

"No. Are you sure you're not seeing funny stuff?"

"I'm sure."  
Slowly, she lowered her hand back to her side. Causing Syaoran to just give her a weird stare.

"You're weird." he finally stated.

She adverted her gaze from the trees back to the boy in front of her.

"Weird? Why?"

Syaoran shrugged, before he just pointed at her. "You know, you're talking about weird stuff."

She grinned. "So if I'm weird, then your normal, right?"

He nodded. 

"But if everybody else was weird like me, except you, would you still be normal?

He nodded.

"Wrong."

"Wrong?" he said, confused.

"If everybody was weird like me, and you were the only normal one, then you'd be the weird one. Now, wouldn't you?"

"No… I don't think…"

She smirked.

"Boys are so stupid." she giggled, as her eyes noticed a low branch off to the side, and then she quickly grabbed it before swinging herself up onto it.

"Hey! You watch your mouth!" he shouted, as he clenched his small fists at his side.

"Why? Because you said so?" she asked, as she looked down at him.

He nodded.

She just laughed. "Talk is only a way of stalling the inevitable."

"In-ev-ible?" he slowly said, not understanding.

"Yes. It means something that will happen, and can't be stopped."

"Oh. Who taught you all those weird words?"

She just laughed. "I taught myself, silly! What did you think?"

Syaoran just stared. She taught herself? Slowly, the wind slightly picked up.

"So, you can read?"

She shrugged. "Sorta. I can a little. But really long words, I can't."

He nodded. 

"What about you?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I can, like you."

She smiled. "Wow, you're the first!"

"The first?"

She nodded. "I've only met a few people my age, but you're the first that can read like me! Others are only beginners, and are just now learning the alphabet at the age of seven."

Syaoran nodded. Then one thing occurred to him. 

"How did you know I was seven?"

"Easy! Your aura said so!"

"My aura? What's an aura?" Syaoran didn't seem to understand all of these words. It was giving him a headache.

"The magic that glows off your body!"

"Oh."

Suddenly, she swung down, till she was hanging upside down from the branch. The bottom of her dress tucked under her legs, holding it up.

"So, what's your name?" she suddenly questioned.

"Um, Syaoran."

"Syaoran? What kind of name is that?!"

"My name. That's what. But what's yours?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I told you mine!" he growled. A bit frustrated.

"I didn't force you. You told me on your own free will."

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Is so! A name is nothing but a label. And if there wasn't an alphabet, then we'd all be named after numbers!" she giggled.

"How would you know?"

"Because! I just do!"

"And what if there weren't any numbers?" he finally asked, thinking he had got her that time.

"Then our names would be grunts."  
"Grunts?"

She nodded. "Mine would be grunt. Yours would be grunt grunt. Or grunt grrr. Or grrr growl. Get it?" she laughed. "We'd be like cavemen!"

"Ha ha. Very funny." he said, sarcastically.

She just smiled.

"I know."

He frowned. "I was joking."

"I know!"

He sighed. "You ARE weird."

"Then so are you!" she said, as she swung down from the branch to the ground.

"Well, I think you should go home now." she said.

"Why?" he argued.

"Because, your oldest sister is looking for you."

He crossed his arms. "How do you know?"

"Because, her aura said so! Now go silly!"

"Silly?!"

The girl only smiled, before she dashed off in the opposite direction. But before she faded from his sight, he asked, "Hey! You wanna come over and play tomorrow?"

"Sorry! I can't! There's a storm tomorrow! Well, Bye Bye!"

And the small girl faded in the distance, into the trees of the forest.

End Flashback

***

Syaoran smirked. And that little girl had been right. It did storm that night and the next. But he never did see her again.

Slowly, he rolled over as he sighed. A frown appearing on his face.

"Stupid Eriol. Him and his stupid jokes, and his nosy questions." Syaoran grumbled, as he thought back to that morning.

***

Flashback

"So, what does she look like?" Eriol asked, still trying to get more information on the girl that had stolen his cousins heart.

Syaoran drifted back onto Cloud 9.

"She had the most beautiful auburn hair that went slightly lower than her hips, and she had the greenest eyes that I've ever seen. They were deep, and if you looked straight into them, you'd feel as if you were the luckiest man alive!"

Eriol chuckled. Typical of a love-sick fool.

"And not to mention the softest looking snow white skin."

Eriol couldn't help but crack a grin. "What about her, you know…" he said, as he made an outline of a woman's curves with his hands.

"I don't know. She was wearing a large drooping black night gown when she came down those stairs."

Eriol sighed. "Oh well. So, how tall was she? I wouldn't want a girl that was taller than myself!" he stated.

Syaoran scratched his head, as he tried to remember.

"Um… the top of her head reached my chin, or about that."

Eriol nodded. "You've really outdone yourself this time!"

Then, Syaoran quickly sent a glare at Eriol. 

"What?"

"Why have you become so nosy all of a sudden?"

"Oh, no reason. No reason at all! Heh heh!" Eriol said, as he placed his hands in front of him as he tried to calm Syaoran down and defend himself.

End Flashback

***

Syaoran crawled under the cover of his bed as he glanced at the window above his head. 

It was night, and the sky was now clear of clouds and it shone brilliantly with the Moons light and the small aid of the stars around it.

"That bastard Eriol." Syaoran sighed, as he closed his eyes.

"But at least he's good friend." he mumbled. His thoughts drifting from Eriol to the trip that awaited him and Eriol the next day.

* * * *

There you have it folks! The second chapter! Prepare yourself, because the trip is the next chapter! Don't forget to Review! Ja!


End file.
